


carrier's—gone

by luftkommandant



Series: hound is a Good Mom [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Pronouns, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Transgenderformers, and be his mom, bumblebee is a sad boy, im gonna take care of him, ratchet is bumblebees carrier, so hound is like dammit hes a good boy, than his entire family dying, who deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftkommandant/pseuds/luftkommandant
Summary: "The audial-splitting scream has all that’s left of the team wincing and stumbling back, even as Bumblebee falls to the ground with tears running down his face plates, clutching at his spark and shrieking in pain. “He’s gone!” he screams, curling up in as tight of a ball as he can. “Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!""





	carrier's—gone

**Author's Note:**

> i watched aoe again and last time i wasnt paying attention or we and optimus just fucking FLIES OFF INTO THE FUCKING SKY WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK
> 
> so this takes place when ratchet dies because dammit ratchet is bees carrier (and optimus is his sire fjlgkhsfkjgdf) and we never see how bee reacts??? and its based on the whole like they can feel it in their sparks when their creators die shit so here. im gay and i love hound, my actual mother, a lot.
> 
> follow me on tumblr i need FRIENDS im rlbeemovie.tumblr.com

The audial-splitting scream has all that’s left of the team wincing and stumbling back, even as Bumblebee falls to the ground with tears running down his face plates, clutching at his spark and shrieking in pain. “ _He’s gone!_ ” he screams, curling up in as tight of a ball as he can. “ _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"_

Hound is the first one to move, sitting on the ground and pulling Bumblebee into her arms even while he still screeches. He calms slightly, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck and burying his face under her beard, letting his mouth plate transform away and tugging one of Hound’s servos over to suck on her finger comfortingly.

“At least ‘e isn’t screamin’ no more,” Crosshairs comments, staring down at Bumblebee and Hound with wide optics. He shuts up when Hound shoots him a look, turning to kick up some dust while they wait for the loud sobbing to stop.

With Bumblebee out of commission, Hound assumes control, even while rubbing the kid’s back between his door wings to calm him down. “We’re stopping here,” she announces, “You two dumbasses, do a perimeter, make sure we weren’ followed.” It only takes a few kliks for Crosshairs and Drift to scramble out of the shallow cave they’d been resting in, really not a good place to rest for the night, but it’s all they have.

Once the other two are gone, Hound shutters her optics and listens to ‘Bee sobbing painfully and suckling on her finger. “What happened, sweetspark? Can’t help ya if I don’ know what happened,” she asks quietly, using her free servo to pet Bumblebee’s helm.

After a minute, Bumblebee looks up and pulls Hound’s fingers out of his mouth. He interlaces their fingers, letting out a sad whine as tears flood from his optics. “ _Carrier,_ ” he whimpers, drawing out the R for a long moment. Dropping his helm back to Hound’s shoulder, he starts sobbing again, tucking his arms between their chests. “ _Carrier’s—gone. Gone. Mommy,_ ” he mumbles, starting to shake.

“Oh, ‘Bee, ’m so sorry,” Hound murmurs, hugging Bumblebee tighter. “’m here for ya. ‘s okay, I’ll keep ya safe.” She rocks them back and forth a bit, letting Bumblebee suck on her fingers again, and puts her free arm around his shoulders. “We’ll be okay, sweetspark.” Bumblebee nods, nuzzling Hound’s neck again. She scoots back until she hits the wall of the cave, and props Bumblebee against her knees. “Try ta sleep, okay? You gotta be tired, baby.” Nodding again, Bumblebee wraps his arms around Hound’s neck and rests his helm against her chest. “We got a while ‘til the other two come back. Take a nap. I’ll be right here, I’ll keep ya safe, I promise.” Bumblebee whines one last time, shifting to get more comfortable, and relaxes slightly when he feels Hound’s servo rubbing his shoulders. “Okay. There ya go. There ya go.” She pets his helm until his engine starts to idle, and presses a kiss to the top of his helm. “Guess I’m your carrier now, ‘Bee.”


End file.
